Angels and Demons
by Amazingflashyfan
Summary: Rito began to believe that times would be easy after Darkness attacked, but he was wrong. New beings and aliens come down, to Rito, it seems like more trouble, but to Momo, it's a chance to increase Rito harem. Prepare for spicy lemon, battles, and cliches. New story, Harem School.
1. Chapter 1

Rito's eyes began to open. He began yawing and attempting to rub his eyes, but he was being held down by something.

"You're awake, Rito-san?"

"Ahhh! MOMO?!!!"

"What are you surprised about, you were the one who wanted this last night..."

"Ah, that's right. Last night was so crazy."

Rito kissed Momo on the lips and then got up out of his bed.

He wasn't wearing anything, but for some reason, he didn't mind.

He opened his door, and the first thing that happened, was Nana bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry bout that."

Nana looked down, and saw Rito's morning wood.

"Hey, want me to take care of that for you?"

"Will you please?"

Nana kneeled down and began curling her tongue around his dick.

"Oooh! Nana, you're really good at this!"

"I got better after dealing with you for months now!"

Just then, Lala walked up the stairs, to wake Rito.

"Hehe, at it again Rito? Geez, such a perv."

"Don't say that, you like it too right?"

Lala and Nana took off their clothing and began making love with Rito.

Lala began kissing slowly at first, but then began tongue kissing.

Nana began sucking even harder, to the point where she even got cum on her face.

Momo had came out of Rito's room and used his hands to rub her pussy and tail intensely.

The three of them then came downstairs all onto Rito.

Nana was sitting on Rito's neck, pussy against it.

Momo was holding onto Rito's right arm, cum coming down her legs.

Lala was holding onto Rito's left arm, rubbing her pussy with her free hand.

After Rito confessed to everyone apart of the Harem plan, things escalated.

"Morning Mikan!" Rito said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" She said in response.

She was wearing a naked apron, so Rito tapped her on the butt after walking past her.

They all sat near Rito, with Celine sitting in her own chair and eating her food.

The three alien princesses fed Rito his food orally, much to his pleasure.

After some time...

"Hey, let's head out to school!" Rito called out, he was already dressed for school.

"Coming, Rito-san!"

Momo was the first to exit the washroom, making her way to Rito and putting on her shoes.

Nana followed out after, "Let's hit it!"

Lala came out last, "Ready to go out."

The four walked out with Celine on Rito's shoulder.

Mikan followed them out and locked the door behind them.

They all made their way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan split from them half way of their destination, she went off with her usual friends to school.

Rito, Lala, Momo and Nana walked into Sainan, and were changing their outdoor shoes to indoor shoes.

"Good morning, Yuuki kun."

The sweet angel Haruna, welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Good morning to you too, Haruna chan!"

"Good morning to you guys too, Momo chan, Nana chan, and Lala chan."

"Hey there Haruna!"

"Yo!"

"Good morning to you too Haruna san!"

The four all began walking out the shoe area, but Rito just remembered to drop off Celine with Dr.Mikado.

He went off to her office, and once he opened the door, he saw her and Tearju.

"Good morning, Tearju sensei, Mikado sensei."

"Good morning, Yuuki kun."

"Need me to watch Celine again?"

"That, and I also have another morning wood."

"Ahh, you've come to the right place at the right time!"

Rito shut and locked the sliding door. Mikado closed the curtains.

Rito turned on the room lights and pulled down his pants.

Mikado then took off his shirt.

She pushed him on the bed and put her pussy into his mouth.

"Come on Tear, it looks pretty large today!"

Tearju took off her clothes and inserted his wood into her pussy.

She had a cute squeal, but she began moving her hips and felt even better.

She began rubbing her boobs, while Mikado began cumming.

"I'm...I'm...gonna CUM!!!"

She had an explosion of cum, so to apologize, she got off Rito's mouth and began to feed him with her breast.

Celine jumped on to her other breast and began sucking her nipple.

After two minutes, "Ahh, I think you two should wrap this up together, we only have six minutes left."

Mikado stepped away from Rito and Tearju brought her breast to Rito's face.

He sucked on her's as she moved her hips up and down.

"Yuuki...kun...I'm cumming!!!!"

She herself had an explosion of cum.

After that, Rito was still sucking on her boobs.

One minute before the bell would ring, Rito and Tearju walked out the office and went to their respective classrooms.

On the roof, Mea Kurosaki, was sitting there.

"Master, do you feel that energy?"

"I do. I think that's something to be concerned with."

"I can't believe that their coming down here. The Angels."


	3. Chapter 3

"Today class, we have two new students joining us. Please come in." Tearju said.

The two made their appearance.

One was a white haired girl and the other was a white haired boy.

"I am Seraphina Angeal."

"I am Celicius Angeal."

The girl was Seraphina and the boy was Celicius.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The two said in unison.

The class burst into cheers.

"That girl is so hot!!"

"That boy is so cute!"

Mea was giving the two a blank stare, Momo was looking happy along with everyone else and Nana was just looking bored. Yami was just reading her book like usual.

Meanwhile...

"And, we've got two new students in our class, please welcome them." Kotegawa said.

Two black haired students walked in.

They both had different looking eyes.

"My name is Rigna Devilkan. Nice ta meet cha."

"My name is Hellios Devilkan. Pleasure is mine."

Rigna had bored looking eyes, while Hellios had a manipulative face with a develish smile.

Rito was taken aback by them, but thought no harm.

In Momo's class, girls were talking with Celicius.

"What kind of place did you come from?"

"Just a small town out in the middle of nowhere."

"Ooh, so mysterious!"

The guys were talking with Seraphina.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out after school? We should get to know each other!"

"Um...maybe tomorrow...I want to get used to this place a bit."

"Ooh! You're so cute Seraphina chan!!"

Mea looked to the transfer students.

"Mea, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I can talk with those two transfer students."

"Why not ask, they seem kind enough."

Mea and Nana walked up to Celicius.

"Hey, Angeal kun, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. By the way, just call me Celicius."

Momo and Yami followed Mea and Nana as they walked out.

They went up to the roof.

"Rigna kun, you cannot read Manga here!"

Rigna looked to Kotegawa, he just went back to reading.

"Hey, Hellios chan, do you like sweets?" Lala asked.

"I prefer more of spicy food."

"Really? Most girls like sweets."

"Well, guess I'm not like most girls."

"Rigna kun!!!! Give that manga!!"

Kotegawa tried reaching for the manga, but she failed at grabbing it.

Rigna jumped out of his seat and landed on a desk, "You're annoying. Chill out and enjoy life."

"What-wha-wha-what are you saying?!!"

Rigna jumped to Kotegawa and pushed her against the wall.

"You smell good. You look good. You must be packing a good one."

Just then, Rito shoved him away.

"Quit doing that to Kotegawa!"

Rigna looked at Rito with a blank stare.

"Ooh, what's happening, a fight?"

"That won't happen!"

"Come on Rito, mess him up!" Saruyama yelled.

Rigna began smiling.

Lala walked in front of Rito, "You won't hurt him at all right? Or my friends?"

"So I can hurt everyone else?"

Rigna waved his hand and in the air, and every student in the classroom vanished.

Only Haruna, Rito, Lala, Kotegawa, and Risa remained.

"I'll take care of you now."

"What did you do?"

"I transferred us to another dimension of you're town. We are the only ones in it."

"What the? Just who are you?!!"

"I'm..." Rigna removed his uniform, he revealed his body that was entirely black.

"Just a demon."

"Ugh, Rigna you just had to start a mess right? We were sent to take care of the Angels, not these kids."

"Sorry, they just pissed me off."

Just then...

Celicius felt the shift in dimensions.

He activated his powers and jumped into the dimension of Rigna.

Seraphina jumped into the same one.

For some reason, Momo, Nana, Mea, Yami, Tearju and Mikado jumped into it as well with no realization.

Seraphina began walking to the female's washroom of her building.

Hellios left the room with Rigna and went to the same washroom.

"Princess Momo, I have to go."

Yami ran off, towards the same washroom.

'Maybe, she felt it too, the shift in atmosphere, almost as if, no one is around'

They arrived at the rooftop.

Momo realized there were no students around except them.

"So, Celicius kun...why don't you tell us what you're true purpose is here."

"Mea, what are you saying?"

"He's not human Nana chan. He's an angel."

Momo walked forward, "What have you done here?! Celicius?"

Seraphina and Hellios looked each other down in the washroom.

"May the world be saved, by the Angel's death." Hellios said.

"May the realms and concept of peace be preserved, by the Devil's death." Seraphina said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You two are both crazy."

Yami stepped out a washroom stall, completely transformed into her Darkness state.

"I won't let either Angels or Demons ruin Sainan!!"

"Just try us!"

The three of them instantly blew up the bathroom and began fighting in the air.

On the other side of the building, Lala went flying out the windows after being hit by Rigna.

Rigna had Demonic claws and wings.

He pursed Lala out the window, and kept striking at her at superspeed.

"Lala!!!" Rito yelled.

" **ANNOYING!"**

Rigna opened his mouth and spit out a dark energy ball.

The classroom blew up, but the four inside where able to escape.

Lala began to get overwhelmed by Rigna's fast hits.

She pulled out a blaster, but he jumped over it and left one after image, only to cause another that punched her through the school grounds.

"Lala-Sama!!!" Peke yelled out loud.

Meanwhile, on the roof.

"An angel? Don't tell me, you're starting trouble again throughout the universe again?" Momo asked in shock, confusion, and a bit of anger.

"Not the weak universe...this time...it's the earth. Darkness came here, princesses came here, transweapon came here. I want to see the hype of this world. And conquer it along with the world. Defeating the Demons come after. At least, I would've wanted that, but after seeing unworthy humans, I wanted to conquer over the Yuuki Rito group. It seems my wish was answered, as we can't leave this realm."

"I won't allow you to!!"

Mea, Momo and Nana ran forward at Celicius, but just then he pushed both his arms out and summoned **Psycho Dive**.

The three were naked as they were floating through a dimension created by his mind.

"Our clothes!!"

The three of them landed in a village of sorts in the grasslands.

"Ah, three queens appeared. Have them!!"

Children began running out of the small houses and began jumping on the three of them.

They were all little boys.

"Uuu, my breasts, stop sucking...it feels too good!!"

Momo held tightly on one of them, "Stop fucking my pussy!! Mmmmah!!!"

Momo began squirting out cum. The kids began licking her legs and cum.

More of them began licking the rest of her body while one more jumped on her free breast and began sucking it. Milk began getting out, but it was just an hallucination.

Kids were kissing Mea, sucking her nipples, licking her pussy, then inserting their penis into her. They were also licking her clean armpit.

Nana was moaning so much with the pleasure she was recieving from one kid rubbing her pussy, another two kids sucking off her nipples, and one more cumming on her hair.

"Had enough?"

Momo began to break out the psycho dive as she remembered, she was Rito's girl.

However, Nana and Mea continued being turned on by the Psycho Dive.

"You're quite strong, Princess Momo."

Celicius picked up Mea but threw Nana back at Momo.

"Mea has a nice body, I'll keep her. A transweapon would make a strong Angel."

Celicius summoned his wings and flew off into the sky.

Momo's plants couldn't reach him.

She felt rumbles from under her, the battles were continuing, but not for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Yami soared through the air as she dodged the blades hurled at her from Seraphina.

Hellios appeared behind Seraphina and punched her into the ground.

She flew towards Yami and grabbed one of the blades, and began striking at her.

Yami dodged with no effort, but just then a gigantic blade came from the sky.

"Excalibur!!"

Seraphina summoned it as a last resort, it was a sword made of pure light, able to destroy any form of darkness.

Yami tried flying to destroy it, but the light of the sword blinded her.

"Opening!"

"Not on my watch!!"

Hellios attempted to strike Yami in the air, but Yami back flipped over her and kicked her down into the school grounds.

Yami however, was then stabbed by a small white dagger, known as Small Light. It was able to purify darkness.

Yami began descending, so Seraphina rushed at her and began attacking


	6. Chapter 6

Lala was knocked out cold.

Peke unchanged from a hairclip form, to awakening Lala.

"Wake up please, Lala sama!!"

Her naked body was exposed.

Rigna kicked Peke away and squatted down.

He began sucking her boobs.

"Get away from Lala you freak!!"

Rito jumped on Rigna but he was met with a fast elbow to the face.

He went flying into the school.

He sighed at Lala, "You're no good."

He held Lala by the neck towards the four Sainan students.

"I'll give her back."

He threw her forward and she fell on Rito.

"I'll take you though."

He ran up and grabbed Kotegawa.

Haruna tried hitting him with a fire hydrant, but another hand stopped it.

It belonged to a young boy. He was quite scrawny, but wore a robe.

"Can I have her?"

"Go ahead, Lucifer."

Lucifer grabbed Haruna and along with Rigna, submurged into the earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Momo at this point, just ran into Seraphina.

"Are you an angel?"

"I am."

"Then, take me to you're land Celestia. You may be a dying race, but you have a few women up there right? I surrender myself."

Momo hid Nana away.

Momo was taken prisoner by Seraphina, but she then used a plant of hers.

It was a telekinesis, mind manipulation plant.

" **Everyone, try and be brought to their lands. They might have more potential Harem caniditites."**

The girls who were captured heard this.

Meanwhile, two demons came and kidnapped Tearju and Mikado.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmh..."

Kotegawa's soft voice echoed throughout the room.

She opened her eyes to see a place unfamiliar to her.

She was in a clean room lying on top of a bed.

"Awaken I see..."

Rigna walked into the bedroom area, "You! Where am I?"

"You're in a place where no one can disturb us."

"What the? Wait, what happened to Yuuki-kun?"

"You should worry about yourself more."

Rigna tore off his clothing. He had a smile plastered on his face, "Let's find out who you'll truly love..."

"Nhh! This is what...you planned to do to me?"

"You'll feel good, I promise."

Rigna shoved his cock right into Kotegawa's pussy.

"Kyaa!"

He began moving faster by the second, all the while sucking on her breasts.

She began holding onto him tightly as she moaned.

"Hey, who do you love?"

"Yuuki...kun..."

He released his cum in her and began stirring it up.

"No, I'll get pregnant!"

"No you won't, you'll just gain a personality more akin to a devil."

"I'm, gonna cum!!!"

She released it all in an explosion.

"Who do you love?"

"I...love...you..."

Rigna began kissing her, he was transferring the devil seed into her.

"Uwahhhhhh!!!! Kyaaaaa!!!! I'mmmm gonnnna cummmmmm!!!!"

She released another explosion.

Kotegawa was holding onto Rigna.

"All right, while that was good, I need you to go out and fulfill the death of the Yuuki group and the Angels. I gave most my energy and won't have much longer to live."

"But~I wanna have more sex~!!"

"You can have it after if you win."

"K~!! Lord Rigna's demands are to be fulfilled!"

Kotegawa gained devil wings and a skimpy outfit.

Her boobs bounced around, but she didn't mind.

She flew off to Sainan.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know what you want, but you can't get away with hurting Yuuki kun!"

Haruna said as she was held up by chains to a wall.

Lucifer reached his hand out, and tore away her uniform. Her boobs were exposed.

She was shocked and embarrassed.

Lucifer then grabbed a whip and started hitting her.

She cried out in pain, but after he whipped at her crotch area and exposed the naked beauty, she was getting turned on.

Cum was dripping from her legs. "You like this?"

"No!"

He whipped her again and she began moaning.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and summoned an older man.

He walked up to her and began sucking her nipples.

She began moaning more and squirting.

They took off the chains and began having sex.

She placed herself with her vegina on Lucifer's cock moving her hips up and down.

The other guy placed his head in between her boobs.

She began moaning out even more and realesed an explosion of cum after Lucifer came inside her.

"Ooh, let's get other demons to join in!"

Lucifer said as he was rubbing her boobs.

( _I'm just going to be a sex thing? Well, I accept it)_

She began getting fucked by more Demons.

Their powers transferred over to her. That day, she gained over twenty powers, through getting cummed inside of.

"Alright Haruna, you'll have to go to wipe out the Yuuki group and the Angels."

"Buh, me wanna make sex~!"

"Not now, just go and do it and then we can continue."

She summoned her new form and took off in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

"Awaken, Mea Kurosaki."

As her eyes were opening, she felt a cock piercing through her.

But, she didn't complain. In fact, having sex with an Angel, felt heavenly.

She began tongue kissing Celicius and began rubbing her boobs.

"Kynyaaaaa!!! Tooo, goooooood!!"

Celicius began sucking her nipples and then her arpmit.

"Suck my toes!"

"As you wish."

Celicius began licking and sucking her toes.

"Mhhhkyaaaa!!"

She moaned out so much.

Celicius rammed his cock in her so hard, she released an explosion of cum.

He began stirring up more within her as he and her both kissed passionately.

"Do you feel good?"

"Yes...I do..."

"All right, I'll transfer my powers onto you now, you shall be known as Archangel Mea!"

She wore a white cheast plate, a white skirt, a white helmet and had wings.

"Defeat the Yuuki group and the Demons!"

"We'll have sex after that, right?"

"Yes. On you're way out. Pick up Momo."

Mea walked into Seraphina's room.

Her and Momo were covered by each other's nectar, but they were still aucking each other's breast.

"Let's go you two, we have to go down to Earth."

"Ok~!" Momo said.

The three of them wore the same outfits and soared through the clouds of heaven to reach Earth.

Celicius and another angel followed.

Seraphina, Celicius and Gabriel were the last angels around.

At this time, the Demon's army began going up to Earth, with Hellios, Lucifer and Rigna commanding the army.

The battle between Angels and Demons, was to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

"I see, so that's what happened..."

"I'm sorry Mikan, I attacked you out of nowhere like that."

"No worries, Yami san. I think though we should focus on the Angels and Demons."

"That's right, we need to save our friends who were kidnapped." Rito said.

"I wonder why they attacked everyone, what do you think Lala-chi?"

"Maybe they want Rito dead?"

"Always the optimist."

"Yami san, do you know anything about the angels or demons?"

"They were a myth that haunted the universe. The two of those groups were said to be the dominant race of all, but one day, an alien being known as Nightmare came and annihilated the two races. It's said that Nightmare was born from Angels and Demons forming together..."

"That sure is a myth all right, it doesn't even sound right."

"I wonder how we can fight them off."

Rito stood up and walked out of the room, Nana walked in front of him, "You'll find a way to save Mea and everyone else, right?"

"I will."

He walked up stairs and into his room.

He plopped on his bed and looked to the ceiling.

"What to do?"

"That's right, what to do?"

A familiar but not so familiar voice filled Rito's ears.

He tried getting up, but he was held down.

He felt someone sitting on his stomach.

"Hey, Yuuki~kun! "

It was Haruna.


	12. Chapter 12

BOOM!!

The Yuuki house was blown up.

"That was a powerful shot."

"Proly killed them!"

"Not in a million years."

The demons soldiers who shot the blast were sliced in half by Yami.

Yami had sensed the presence of the other Demons and threw her friends outside.

"Yami chan!"

In the air, Haruna was holding Rito.

Yami flew up to stop her, but she was smacked down by Kotegawa.

"I won't let you do that, Yami chwan!"

Demons surrounded Yami.

She transformed into her Darkness state and said "I'll finish you all!" Before her rampage began.

"Hmm, Yami chwan is so strong!"

Just then, Kotegawa felt her boobs being touched. "Woah, Kotegawa you got massive boobs! It's better that you're showing them off!"

Momioka said as she continued to fondle them.

Kotegawa moaned and snapped back to her old self, "Hey! I don't tolerate shameless actions!"

But just then, she snapped back to her new self, "No, continue fondling them! It's so good!!"

Momioka took this chance to think of a quick on the spot plan, she pushed Kotegawa on the floor and began kissing her.

Kotegawa kept switching between her old hatred of shameless self, to her shameless sex loving self.

Momioka began sucking her nipples and rubbing her crotch.

Kotegawa began squirting out cum.

"St-No-Contin-Enoug-Too-Going-Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!"

Kotegawa was knocked out cold.

But it seemed her sex filled Demonic state had cooled down.

Yami then walked towards Momioka, "It seems that she had no powers at all or she didn't know how to fight."

Yami had slayed all the demons, but they tore most of her clothes off. She was wearing scraps with slightly ripped panties.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yuuki kun, you're still really useless aren't you?"

"I...don't want to hurt you."

Rito was pinned up against a tree.

Haruna licked her lips and began making out with him.

They were kissing for about two minutes, but then, Haruna ripped off Rito's pants and inserted his dick into her pussy.

"Hmmm! So good!"

She began moving up and down as she continued to moan.

She placed his head into her chest and began moaning out more.

Rito began licking her clean armpit.

After about a minute, "I'm cumming!!"

Rito released his load in her and she released her own load.

"I love you, Yuuki kun..."

Haruna went back into her old state and she dropped on Rito, who was exhausted.

"Woah! That's good! Haruna confessed her love to you guys and you did it!"

Lala came from the sky and began hugging Rito.

"Lala, you were watching?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see if Haruna being a Demon would be able to show her true emotions."

"Oh, I see."

"Make us both happy!"

"I will."


	14. Chapter 14

"Archangel Mea, Momo, it seems that the Demons are weak, and the Yuuki group split up, let us defeat them while we can."

"About that..."

Seraphina turned around, she was instantly met with a fast strike to the face.

"You dare defy an Angel?!!"

Momo appeared right behind her, "You messed with us right?"

Seraphina was kicked in the back and sent flying into the sky.

"Mea!!!! Momo!!!!" Nana yelled from below, Nana was surround by her animal companions.

"Nana chan."

"Nana."

"Let's fight her together."

Mea soared into the air and kicked Seraphina down.

Nana whistled and the animals all came and barraged Seraphina.

She began slashing at them with superspeed, but Momo came from behind and countered her with close combat.

Seraphina was knocked through houses.

"Dammit, this is the flaw of Angels. Once we pass on our energy, we end up in a state comparable to an weakling."

Momo and Mea flew in and were above her. Nana rode in with her animals.

"You guys are something. Fool us, take our energy, then kill us. I really can't believe it."

Momo descended down and walked up to Seraphina, "We're only so strong because of Rito san. Join us, and you'll never feel weak again."

"This Rito, will he accept me?"

"Senpai is willing to accept and save everyone. I was saved by Senpai."

"This Rito, I would like to meet him. If he's as kind as you make him out to be."

That was music to Momo's ears, a new addition to the Harem.


	15. Chapter 15

"Yami san!" Mikan jumped onto Yami and was hugging her tightly.

"That was awesome. I'm glad you're ok!"

"Mikan..."

"Meh, this battle is boring."

Hellios appeared out of thin air.

"Stay back, if you don't want to get hurt." Yami said.

"Hm, but, you are an interesting one."

Hellios appeared right before Yami and grabbed one of her boobs.

"I want to be buddies with you guys. You guys are really active in sex and you're strong."

"You think we'll accept-?"

"Yami san," Mikan placed her hand forward and gestured one, "If you're to join us, you have to be friends with all of us and help us when we need something."

"Sounds fine to me."

Mikan shook her hand.

"Pathetic. After all the hype, you girls still fall to the humans?"

A loud disembodied voice said.

Lucifer, Celicius, and Rigna were floating in the sky with Tearju and Mikado. Two unidentified demons were also with them.

"If the Demons and Angels can't even do the fated battle being distracted by love. Then, we'll repeat what happened, One thousand years ago!"

Tearju and Mikado were brought into a white light along with thr five others.

"We call forth, Nightmare!!"

A gigantic black ball of darkness began falling from the sky.

It had one large eyeball and it stared down to everyone in Sainan.

The group on the ground all met up.

Rito looked into the sky.

"This may be hard, but everyone, let's take it out! Let's take out Nightmare!"


	16. Chapter 16

Yami, Mea, Lala, Kotegawa, Haruna, Momo, Seraphina and Hellios all flew into the air and began attacking Nightmare.

Nana sent bird creatures to help attack.

But Nightmare tanked all of their attacks and blew them away.

The beams sent by Nightmare spread throughout the city and began destroying it.

"We won't give in!"

Seraphina used the last of her energy to summon Excalibur.

"Go! Its busy with Excalibur!!"

Hellios began blasting it with energy rays, but it reflected them back and sent Hellios into the ground.

Kotegawa and Haruna threw Yami forward to which she pierced through it.

But she was just ejected out.

Kotegawa and Haruna were then blasted down.

Lala shot one of her new invention blasts, Gamma Ray Beam.

It pushed Nightmare into the sky, but it quickly tanked it and blew her back.

Mea slashed at it's eye, but to no avail. She was quickly launched back.

Momo used her explosive seeds and spread it throughout the body, but the explosives submurged into Nightmare. She was also launched away.

"Guys!!!"

Nightmare flashed white and then, released a gigantic blast.

The ones who fought stood up and began holding it back.

Yami and Mea's hair began to burn up a bit due to the blast heat.

Nana summoned her animals to stop the blast.

It was becoming too tough.

"This is the end of the Yuuki Rito group." Nightmare proudly proclaimed.

Mikan ran behind Yami and began holding her in place. Helping her stance remain proper. Momioka also did the same thing to Lala.

Rito began to become angry.

"I..."

All the memorues of his friends flashed before him.

"Won't..."

His memories were being destroyed, by Nightmare.

"Lose to you!!!"

Rito awoken a new power. He had one angel wing, and one demon wing.

The energy from both of them entered him. He also carried some of the power from the emperor of the universe, from Lala.

He walked forward, past his friends.

He walked straight into the blast, everyone was calling out to him.

"Nightmare. You picked the wrong opponent."

He dispersed the blast and flew up into the air.

"Rito...san?"

He punched Nightmare square in the eye and sent him in to the statosphere.

He began beating on him.

"I am NIGHTMARE!!! NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!!!"

"You know what they say, there are exceptions to the rules."

He went inside Nightmare and pulled out Tearju and Mikado.

He also pulled out the other five.

Nightmare began to split apart.

Tearju and Mikado were sent down to earth, where they were caught by Rito's friends.

"So, what are you gonna do now?

"I want you to tell me one thing, is there a way out?"

"Yes."

Rigna summoned a sphere.

"The rules of this dimension are different from yours. In this one, you may age mentally, but for every ten mental ages, you grow up only two physical years."

"Can I come back to this place whenever I want?"

"Of course."

The five of them began to fade away, "Wait, you don't need to go!" Rito yelled, "Yuuki Rito. Take care of this world. You are in control." "I, didn't want to end it like this!!"

The five boys, vanished into thin air.


	17. Final Chapter

Through the city ruins, many girls in wedding dresses walked.

The city was taken over by greenery.

Grass lands that led to far places.

Yuuki Rito's harem walked forward.

Rito continued to look into the sky, he was still thinking about Rigna and what he said.

"Rito san!"

Momo pulled him by the hand and they began running across the grasslands.

"Are you ready? To make everyone happy?"

"I am!"

Rito smiled as they ran forward.

Two new girls were added to his harem, even if they were considered trouble just a while ago.

Rito was truly about to begin a new life.

One that lead to the birth of children with both Demon blood and Angel blood. They were also to have devilukian blood.

All the girls would live happily.

Fin.


	18. Q And A (2019)

I think this is a bit unexpected, but I just wanted to give a little insight on what's to come and everything that happened after I stopped typing for a while.

Q1: What were you doing after you stopped typing?

A1: I was still in school and I was trying to finish up my work. And even if I stopped typing, I constantly checked in with my account to see how things were doing, and all I can say, is thank you very much for all the constant reads. I had no idea this little thing I did for fun, would become checked out by a lot of people, giving feedback to improve, which I'm really happy about.

Q2: What are you're plans for 2019?

A2: I am going to make a full comeback with writing next week. My semester is already over and I have free time for a bit, so I want to come back and entertain people some more, while also finishing up some stories and creating new ones. Crusaders of Light will be heading into the conclusion of it's first arc, and then into the second and final arc. I want to revist the world of To-Love Ru again, but I might also touch into some new and unexpected series. I hope that everyone will be supporting me to the end.

Q3: How long will you do Fanfictions?

A3: I plan on doing Fanfictions for about a few more years. My true dream is to become a published author, with Graphic Novels and Novels. However, even if I practice for that, I still care deeply about my works here, so I want to continue on this platform. I am going to start some new series soon, so I hope everyone can support me. I was so proud my stories brought many people in, far larger than I thought.

Q4: What are you're hobbies and interests?

A4: I recently watched the new Dragon Ball Super Broly, and I was heavily moved. I'm also into Drawing and I practice every day, while also doing a comic I've been keeping up with for a few months now, by doing work for chapters every Saturday.

Anyways, that's all for now, I hope to see you all again as my stories continue to keep coming. If you would like to ask anything, please message me, I'm open to any questions. Later.


	19. Truth about writing

Ok, so, it's me again.

To wherever you are, good morning, good afternoon, good evening.

It's been a while and if you've been keeping up with my stories, than you realized that I've not been updating for a while.

I'm been really selfish for not finishing a story people might want to see finished, and I can't make excuses for this other than the fact that I've been really lazy, which I hate.

Though, I've also wanted to move away from the website for a while to pursue my own writing.

I've wanted to start creating my own original stories, which I have been doing since a young age.

The website was something I wanted to try, and I was only supposed to do one story, but it ended up expanding into more, and it was because of the number of people who kept reading.

I thank everyone alot for reading my stories and giving feedback, positive and constructive.

In the end of all of this, I'm not sure if I will ever come back to this website, but if I do, I'll be back with new stories to tell.


End file.
